


Gone

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: I'll come when you're at your happiest.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys. So sorry. After last week and everything. Um... Enjoy? Happy Valentine's Day... I guess.

**Gone**     

 

Dean didn’t know whether to hug him and never let him go or clock him so hard right in the face that’d he’d break his hand. Dean settled for just staring, his emotions roiling – heart staccato and the ocean in his ears. He just stared right back, a little bittersweet smile curling his lips, water lining the edge of his eyes and making them all the brighter.

“If there was ever a moment where I could change things. This would be it. I mean that with every fiber of me. Though you have to understand - I _know_ you understand. It was the only way. What would you have done for him?”

“The same,” Dean’s voice was a harsh croak, barely audible.  He repeated, “The same.”

“We fight with everything we have for this family we made.”

“I don’t…” Dean just shook his head. The words he had been searching for yet to make themselves known. Maybe there were no words. Maybe when it came down to this moment there could _be_ no words to say. After all, saying everything he _could_ have said, led to this moment in the first place.

“If I’m being honest, when I was presented with the caveat, I thought in that moment I was safe. I thought I could never be… Well… Not completely anyway. I’m glad though, I got to feel this joy before the end. Small mercies.”

“Cas,” Dean choked out and rushed forward, grasping Castiel’s face almost harshly between his hands and pressing a damp kiss to the angel’s lips. Dean tasted salt, and pulled back just enough to try to cover his sob. Dean rested their foreheads together and shut his eyes tight when he felt Castiel’s hand grip his, where it still rested on the angel’s rough cheek.

“I’ll find a way,” Dean vowed.

“I know you’ll try,” Cas whispered back. “Goodbye, my friend. I love you. Tell Jack, Sam and Mary for me because I don’t think I’ll be able to myself.”

“No, we’ll call them right now. Maybe we can—”

“Dean,” Castiel cut in, sharply but not harshly. “It’s here.”

Dean whirled to see the sardonic smile of the entity behind him wearing Castiel’s stolen face.

“How sweet,” The Empty purred. Dean whirled around, back to his friend, his partner only to drop to his knees and the vacant space where the angel had once been.

 Gone.

 

**End**


End file.
